


See, Told You It Was A Good Day

by thegeeknextdoor



Series: This Is Our Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeeknextdoor/pseuds/thegeeknextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe: Dean's having a horrible day at the auto shop. It seems like nothing can go right. Every time his day seems to get better something else brings it down and makes it 10 times worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See, Told You It Was A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ello everyone! Here's the second part in "The Story of Us" Series. It's going to be a series of one shots in different universes and times both pre Destiel and Destiel.  
> This one here's was very loosely inspired by "Over My Head" by The Fray. Enjoy! :D

It's the first job of the morning, of course it's difficult. With a heavy sigh, he reaches for the wrench by his feet and begins working on the worn uncarriage of the 1963 Ford Mustang. _Damn, this thing is a piece of work but she'll be beautiful when I'm done with her,_ he thinks to himself. _But not as beautiful as my baby of course._ He's well into working and in his own world when someone bangs on the hood. Causing him to jump under the car and whip his head up too fast. The wrench clattering to the ground forgotten as he nurses his now most likely bruised forehead.

"Jesus dude! How many cups of coffee you have this morning?" Sam laughs coming around the front of the car laughing as Dean slides out slowly.

"None..." Dean mumbles rubbing his forehead, still sitting on the ground, "What are you doing here? I thought you had that big case today."

"Decided I'd swing by and check on Jess' birthday present," he smiles at the Mustang.

"Man it's been two days, I'm not a miracle worker-" Dean starts, standing up.

"Whoa there, I know. Her birthday isn't for months, you know that. What's wrong with you? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Honeymoon stage finally over?" Sam teases.

Dean stares down Sam as he wipes his hands and walks around the car, trying to avoid Sam's gaze, "I gotta get back to work ok?-"

Sam follows Dean, "No way, something's been up the past few days with you. Come on man I'm your brother!" 

Dean snaps, "Cas and I _are fine_. _Work_ is fine. _I_ am fine. Just _leave it_ Sam!"

Sam puts his hands up in surrender, "Ok, alright, fine," He turns to leave but stops by the garage door and yells to him, "But Dean if you need anybody to talk to seriously-"

"SAMMY!" Dean warns without turning his back to him.

"Alright, alright! Leaving! Jerk!" Sam says continuing out of the garage.

"Bitch," Dean yells half heartedly, examining the drivers door of the car.

 

Dean's left by himself for about 45 minutes. He begins thinking that _hey maybe this day can turn around_. It's only 8am and yes it's hotter than hell today especially in the garage but he's used to it. He's humming along with the radio, tinkering under the car when he hears the door open. He slides out knowing it's Bobby, the shop's owner and the guy who pretty much raised him and Sam.

"Morning Bobby," Dean says as he slides out wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Morning Dean," Bobby says coming over to the car, "You're here early."

"Decided to get work in on Jess' car," Dean says standing.

Bobby grunts, "Uhhmmm, everything good with you and Cas?"

"What?! Yes! Of course! Why does-?!" Dean takes a deep breathe, "Why does everyone keep asking that?"

Bobby moves to sit on the hood of the car, Dean sits next to him. "Well you know, you've been spending a lot of time here lately and when Sam asked about doing this car you jumped on it. If you and Cas are having problems or fighting it's normal. Hell I can't tell you how many stupid arguments Ellen and I got into in our first year."

Dean takes a deep breath, "Bobby, I'm serious. Cas and I, _we're fine_. We've never been better. I mean yeah we're not perfect but hell who is! But we're not on the verge of killing or leaving eachother like everybody thinks! We're just... different," Dean says with a huff.

"Alright kid, I believe you," Bobby says putting his hand on Dean's back, "Now, enough _chick flick moments_ as you call 'em. Let's get to work."

Dean laughs standing up, "Thank you Bobby."

"Whatever boy, now get back to work," Bobby grins standing up, "And what the hell did you do to your head?"

Dean feels where Bobby's looking on his forehead and feels the bruise coming up, "Sam, showed up this morning while I was under the Mustang and caught me off gaurd."

"Ya idjits, I swear," Bobby mutters going to his office.

Dean smiles, _see, told you it was a good day,_ he thinks to himself. He's bending down to the car and working again when he hear's a car engine and car door slam. He looks up just in time to see none other than Mr. Crowley himself waltzing into the garage. Dean rolls his eyes and stands, _here we go_.

"SINGER!" Crowley exclaims stopping at the entrance, "SINGER!"

Bobby opens his office door and peers out to meet Crowley's soulless gaze. Bobby quickly heads towards him, "What is it now Crowley?"

"You said you'd fixed my car, did you not?!" Crowley says as they stand up to eachother.

"Yes Crowley," Bobby rolls his eyes, "We fixed it, just liked you said, returned it in the short time frame just like you said, and had it ready for the race this Friday just like we promised."

"Well I can tell you right now that _that_ car is _not_ ready to race! It wouldn't win against a damn smart car! I want you to fix it Singer! And fix it _right_ this time!" Crowley threatens.

"Or what?" Bobby sasses, "We did everything you said to that car and more-"

Dean's seen enough. Not only does he despise Fergus Crowley, but nobody treats Bobby like that.

"There a problem here," Dean says walking up to the men.

Crowley looks to Dean, " _YES_ there's a problem! You two numb nuts broke my car and I want you to fix it before tomorrow!"

Dean gets between Crowley and Bobby, "Whoa there Mr. Crowley, first of all we fixed your car. If there _is_ anything wrong, it happened after it left the garage-"

Crowley looks pissed now, "Don't you _Mr. Crowley_ me boy! And are _you_ insinuating _I_ broke it! The nerve! Better put a leash on your boy here Singer before-"

Bobby puts a hand Dean's shoulder and tries to pull him back, Dean goes with it at first. 

"Yes that's right, wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face," Crowley eggs on.

Dean pauses and looks up at Bobby. Bobby knows that look.

"Besides you're the one works on the cars right? Did this hack job on my baby? You probably didn't even go to college. Still live in mom's basement? Or better yet maybe you live here? Hell, I don't know. I don't care," Crowley smirks, hands in his pockets.

Deans pops his neck. Bobby tries to stop him, "Dean-"

But it's too late, this guy deserves what's coming to him. Dean swings around and punches Crowley square in the jaw. Crowley stumbles to the ground, dust flying up behind him as he lays out cold on the ground.

"Damn it Dean!" Bobby exclaims looking down the unconscious man.

"I'm sorry Bobby, but he had it coming," Dean said looking around.

"Gotta give you that one boy," Bobby says leaning down next to Crowley and checking him over, "He's only knocked out, he'll come to in a little bit. I suggest you get outta here."

"Bobby I can handle him-" Dean whines.

"That's an order Dean! Get outta here, alright? There's no telling what this whack job is gonna say or do when he wakes up."

"Not leaving you alone," Dean says stubbornly.

Bobby rolls his eyes, "Ash is due here any minute, alright? Now, go!"

"Alright! Alright!" Dean says going inside and grabbing his things before heading for baby. _Well, maybe today can still turn around,_ he thinks again.

 

He's driving down the road, windows down Metallica low in the background, and he has no idea where he's going.

Home? Nothing to do and no one there.

Sam's? No one home. And even if Sam was there he'd been getting on Dean's nerves the last few weeks with the whole 20 questions gig. _"How are you and Cas?" "Why aren't you at home? Are you guys fighting?"_ Seriously!

Bobby's Garage? _Obvious_ no.

Cas? Cas... _Damn it I miss you Cas_ , he thinks. Because truth is since they both went back to work 2 months ago it's been difficult. Weird hours, half awake conversations over take out, hell the last time he went to sleep with Cas in bed was before the wedding! Now he's lucky to catch an armful of his husband in the morning or maybe share a smile over coffee. Sure there's been two or three weekend days where Cas didn't have to go in and it would be just like it used to be. When Dean could watch Cas sleep in the morning and bask in sweet mix of pine and what else is it he always smells like? _Oh god_ , Dean thinks, _I'm thinking like a girl. No I'm not the wife. I'm a man. Yeah_... Dean focuses back on the road for a moment. Back ramrod straight, he turns off the radio and runs a hand though his hair. But god damn it, I need you Cas. And suddenly Dean knows what to do. It's crazy, but he doesn't care. He just put the pedal to the metal, turns on his tunes, and heads for his destination.

 

Cas is going through the gallery with Anna as she shows him the new pieces which arrived that morning.  Overall you could say it's a pretty relaxing environment. It _is_ an Art and Photography Gallery. The gallery just opened so a few viewers mingle enjoying the art. 

"I really do enjoy this piece," Cas says rubbing his chin.

Anna smiles, knowing how much Cas loves the photography pieces, "Ahh yes, Reichenbach Falls, beautiful in person. Have you ever been?" 

"Oh no, no, not me," he laughs, "I'm terrified of heights, always afraid I'm going to fall."

Anna laughs and is about to comment when the the glass doors to the gallary swing open wildly behind them.

Anna and Cas both turn quickly to inspect the commotion.

"Cas! Oh thank god," Dean says out of breath running to Cas as soon as he spots him. Dean wraps his arms around his unsuspecting husband.

"Dean? Dean? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Cas says trying to calm down the man in his arms.

"No, it's not," Dean says shaking his head and looking down.

"What happened?" Cas realizes people are beginning to stare and takes Dean down the short hall to his office, closing the door behind them. "Dean's what's wrong? Is someone hurt? Are you hurt? Is it Sam?" Cas runs his hand along Deans cheek and slowly brings Dean's face up.

He gasps, "Baby what happened to you?" Cas gently asseses the bruise on his forehead.

"Oh yeah," Dean laughs half heartedly, "Sam... he... he scared the crap out of me this morning while I was under the Mustang."

"Oh... ouch... But a Mustang?! What year, you've always wanted to get to work on one!" Cas lights up.

Dean's face drops against Cas' chest, "I... it's for..." he takes a deep breath, "It's a birthday present from Sam to Jess. 1963, her dad had one just like it when she was little."

"That's so sweet, she's gonna love it," Cas says bringing his hands up to lightly run them through Dean's hair.

They stay like that in silence for moment, just the two of them for the first time in weeks.

"I missed this," Cas mumbles down into Dean's hair, "just you and me, talking. I'm sorry it came at your expence," he laughs lightly.

"Totally worth it babe," Dean smiles looking up at Cas as they bring their hands together.

Cas chuckles and goes to kiss Dean's knuckle when he see's the purpling bruse.

Cas exclaims jumping back but holding the bruised hand, "DEAN! _Sam scared the hell out of me_ my ass! Did you get in a fight?! Did you fight Sam?! Dean I swear-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!," Dean says holding up his free hand, "Let me explain! I didn't fight anybody!"

Cas angrily holds up Deans hand, "Then explain THIS!"

Dean says matter-of-factly, "I punched a guy!"

Cas exclaims, "Who?!"

Dean tries to brush it off, "Some guy at the shop, he was giving Bobby trouble and-"

"DEAN-" Cas warns.

"Alright, alright. Crowley," Dean admits.

Cas thinks about it for a second, "... Crowley."

Dean nodds.

"Crowley as in... Crowley Sports Enterprises, Crowley?"

"Yeeeeep."

Cas smirks, "I don't know if I should be mad at you or proud because that guy... well he..."

"He had it coming," Dean finishes nodding.

But Cas realizes how much danger Dean is really in. "But Dean seriously, he's gonna sue you-!"

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls Cas close, "For what! Doing my civic duty? I don't care what he does."

"Deeeannn," Cas laughs lightly.

"Come on, let's go," Dean says suddenly.

"Go where?" Cas asks tilting his head.

"Anywhere! Anywhere but here! Come onnn," Dean says dragging Cas towards the door.

"Dean!" Cas laughs taken back by any type of spontaneity from Dean, "What about work? And the Mustang? It's Wednesday! We can't leave!"

"Why the hell not?! Who's gonna stop us?" Dean wiggles his eyebrows, "Now either you're walking out this door on your legs or I can throw you over my back? Whichever you prefer Mr. Winchester-Novak."

"Are you insinuating that you would take me against my will?!" Cas says in mock horror.

"If it comes to that," Dean winks bringing his voice down an octave lower, "So what's it gonna be?"

Cas laughs at the situation. Really, where did this Dean even come from? He loved it but he seemed so young and happy. He'd known Dean for years and hadn't seen him like this since they were teenagers.

"On my own legs Mr. Winchester-Novak," Cas smirks picking up his trenchcoat and things before heading towards Dean.

"You really know how to let a boy down," Dean says pretending to be upset.

"Here I thought I married a man," Cas smirks wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"Oh you better believe it. I'm a manly man," Dean winks down at Cas.

"Of course you are babe. Keep telling yourself that," Cas laughs patting Dean on the chest and going around to the door.

"Whoa, whoa. What do mean _'keep telling yourself that'_. I think I'm a _very_ manly man. I work on cars, I love rock music, I love food-"

"All true, and you can also add your love for baking pies, watching Dr. Sexy MD, and snuggling up on the couch. Very manly babe," Cas winks cutting him off. He puts on his trenchcoat and begins walking out the door of the office.

"Hey!" Dean says running out after him, "I only do those with you! It's different! Cas! Cas! We've talked about this!"

Anna winks at Cas shooing him out the door as quickly as she can telling him she'll email him with anything important and call if there's an emergency. Cas smils greatfully mouthing _"Thank you,"_ and grinning as a certain Winchester-Novak chases him out the doors.

"Cas wait up! Babe! I don't even know where you're going! CAS!"

 

 

 


End file.
